


He Broadcasts Sins Not Tragedies

by CrippleCakes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor gives Angel Dust what he wants for the wrong reasons, Alastor is Asexual but is also an asshole which can trump being Ace sometimes, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is a Fluffy Whore, BDSM, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Genderfluid Angel Dust, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Thank the doomcio server, Vaginal Sex, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrippleCakes/pseuds/CrippleCakes
Summary: Some of these tags were inspired by other RadioDust writers and I couldn't resist.After short heated discussion about how long Angel Dust would last without sex, Alastor gets an idea that only one other demon is on board with.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. Alastor Has an Idea

If there was one satisfying fact to the whole ordeal, it was telling Valentino that they were no longer going to serve him. He definitely didn't take it too well until the radio demon gave him a look that suggested that someone would be either broadcasting him eating his own cock and ball sack, or he would comply and burn up Angel's contract. 

Angel liked that, a lot actually. If he didn't want the fluffy slut to crush so hard, WHY did he make it so incredibly easy to? 

“That offer is still on the table...” nudging Alastor, their grin grew, bedroom eyes met some very unamused ones. 

He tapped the spider's nose and grinned. “Absolutely not.” With that, he turned and walked off, this being probably the 3rd or 4th time this dapper fellow just left the fluffy spider with a short and abrupt answer, and not the one they were looking for. 

“This makes redemption for you SO MUCH EASIER!” Charlie was absolutely tickled pink by the news, Vag just looked at them, knowing full well that Valentino wasn't the only thing that made Angel Dust the little whore he was. 

She caught this glance, “Vag, it's all baby steps, teeny... tiny... baby steps.” It seemed like she was more reassuring herself than the other... but she was still skipping every step nonetheless. 

“Yes,” A dark smile appeared on Alastor's face, “Baby steps.” Vag hated the fucker, but he did just help Charlie with her one and only client, so she just took a deep breath and went back to work on the organizing... again.

Angel didn't exactly get what the smile was for, so they shrugged, grabbed a drink from the bar, downed it and went up to their room. They did not think that radio deer would actually help them... but not only did he do so, but Val actually just did exactly what Alastor asked him to... it's a damn shame they didn't just ask him to get that fucker to actually cross check Angel's clients before... 

Well bygones be bygones, they didn't have to worry about rent and Val being on their dick, so they were grateful. The white spider decided to get themselves cleaned up before doing anything else. 

So while doing that, Angel Dust couldn't get the dark smile out of their head. Maybe he was just fucking with them on the “progress”... they sighed as they turned the music up and enjoyed the hot water beating against them. They had been so worked up over seeing Val that they forgot the radio demon's presence until Val quickly burned up the contract... which wasn't an easy thing, he probably knew that Alastor doesn't fuck around with threats -nor in general- at all. 

Vag, Charlie, and their friendly neighborhood deer got talking. “That should make the sexual encounters at least easier to remove from the “to do list”!” She was stoked, but the other two just looked blankly at her, before Alastor himself smiled.

“How long do you think it's gonna take before Angel Dust goes randomly fucking whoever...” Vag was being sarcastic, but the smirk that formed on Alastor's features made the two worry.

“I'll give it a week, two weeks tops.” Without missing a beat, he laughed as Vaggie shot him a glare. 

She got close to him, “You helped Angel out of that situation, don't also help then with whatever aftermath you're planning.” With that, he laughed straight in her face. 

“That would be absolutely hilarious... except, dear, you missed one slight detail.” He put his hand on her shoulder, which she was not amused with. “Not into it.”

She stared blankly. Charlie felt like she should intervene, but Alastor stopped her before she even so much as moved a mouth muscle. “The “fucking” thing our fluffy spider is famous for, that isn't my thing. I'm here for murder, not for whatever Angel is...” She rammed her palm into her face.

“You'll do ANYTHING when you're bored. Asexual or not, I don't trust you, or that statement. I mean, you think this whole thing is a game, yet here you are, and you LITERALLY said it was because...”

“Sheer boredom, yes yes, I remember.” The demon waved her off. “Be lucky I don't broadcast it.” He chuckled when a thought kicked in but he pushed the thought. He was growing rather bored of the routine, but there would have to be something significant to make anything sexual worth while. 

It had to be a power move. 

It's not that Angel Dust wasn't attractive... just not the deer's cup of tea. But if he wanted to, he knew damn well the fluffy slut would not object at all... considering their interactions. 

The idea kept brewing...

The first week breezed by, and Alastor was gonna lose the bet if another one rolled by without something happening. So once the seventh day rolled by, his plan went into motion. 

Angel didn't realize just how much of the sex they were having was by people they had normally absolutely no desire to screw. Either small dicks with no way to use it or abusive brats that made Angel realize why they were in hell in the first place. The spider had no idea how much time had past until the cravings kicked in. 

It honestly... didn't feel like much at first, a few more cold baths and showers here and there and the fur was fluffy like they didn't just sweat up a storm. But literally 8 days after and they started noticing a change in a certain someone's behavior. A finger drag on the shoulders here, and a touch that lingered a bit too long there, and Angel Dust felt like they were way overthinking everything because they NEEDED to get laid. 

By the 10th day, Angel was fidgety and Alastor was the source of at least a tenth of said problem. At that point, they decided to see where the radio demon is headed with what he's doing...

It went from lingering touches, to hands just a little too low on his back. “Hard to believe it's been almost two weeks since you've fucked...” the words rang in his ears loudly. “I'm sure they wouldn't know if you had a little fun here and there... no?” 

He was getting ballsy, either that or he was bored and playing with them (which was fucking working, but that wasn't the point). “Meh, nothing really fun to fuck as of late...” Angel Dust lied through sharp teeth, making eye contact, ignoring the smirk that danced on the demon's lips.

“I call bullshit...” he dragged a claw gingerly down the white arm of the individual sitting at the bar. “Boredom does weird things to people, don't it?” He continued, getting just close enough that Angel could smell his scent. He made his presence hard to ignore completely intentionally. Each and ever time the spider took the bait put Alastor one step closer to winning the bet he had with the girls. 

And he would win, he was going to make sure of that. 

“Either they're a boring fuck, or too boring to fuck, ya know?” Angel Dust got right up, noses almost touching, smirk never leaving the deer's face. 

The dapper man looked right at their lips and pressed a finger right on them, grin growing wider when he got just the heated response he wanted. He may not be able to see the blush, he could feel the heat coming off of their face. “Wouldn't call something you haven't had boring, would you?” 

When the fluffy slut put his finger in their mouth, grin mirroring Alastor's, the demon knew he had the spider exactly where he wanted them. “Wouldn't know, never knew it was available.” 

Well it wasn't. Alastor is bored and when the boredom combines with a fun little experiment just waiting for him to play around with, whether sexually or not... Alastor is game. He would rather not do the sexual acts themselves, but his desire to toy with Angel outshone his desire to not touch anyone in that way. 

“Hmmmm...” He grinned as Angel whored themselves out on the finger until it was pulled away. “... but not here,” he said turning only to see the spider following closely behind, separating at the elevator.


	2. Alastor Wins

The elevator reached Alastor's room... it wasn't like he didn't have a place of his own, but he planned ahead, and with that planning came some intense things that would help move things along, that he definitely didn't want around his place. Things he knew would further Angel Dust down the rabbit hole of sin. 

He got the room lit perfectly, everything laid out on the large bedside table just in time for the door to open behind him. Didn't even bother knocking? He chuckled, the spider already getting sloppy. 

“This... isn't the point where you say you're just fucking wi... Oh.” Angel's whole brain just shut off as they saw the set of things on the table beside the red king canopy bed. Whether it be the various leather bound items, or the bag of goodies that Angel knows exactly which vending machine the deer went to. 

Crossing their arms, it was Angel's turn to get ballsy and got up close, but Alastor was completely prepared for it. “Molly? You must mean business...” That grin grew while they watched the radio demon look directly at them while grabbing said bag. 

“Of all the things, this was the one thing you noticed?” He was dangling everything in the spider's face that they hadn't touched in almost two weeks. “Shouldn't be surprised, but yet again...” 

“You... do know one of the effects of that, right?” They asked the radio demon only because yes it was a sex drug, THE sex drug, but it also did other things...

Alastor took two out, smirked, put one in his mouth and pulled the fluffy spider in for a rough kiss, that was briefly cut off once the pill was transferred. Angel clearly in a daze for a second before swallowing. 

Casually swallowing his own, the grin stayed, “We have an hour.” Clearly he knew at least something about it, but with Smiles over there, they had no idea how much or how.

Their eyes then shift to the equipment on the table, including the microphone, which caught their attention. Looking at Alastor who they only then noticed had a raised brow, there were more questions than they had answers for. “You're not gonna tell me that there's no way you didn't know about all of this before this week.”

“I'm in hell for a reason...” Was his only response, “... however, anything you're not okay with, you can decide now to separate them.” The deer motioned to the table of goodies with quite the grin, which left Angel Dust a bit unsure of the measures they were going to take in order to get into this man's pants. 

Looking at everything, they figured they'd contemplate the microphone and leave it to separate last....... 

They could tell just by the make of the crops, canes, and paddles that he was even choosy about the bedroom equipment, despite probably not using it for the purposes everyone they knew seemed to... 

Alastor was in hell for a reason.

Angel Dust legit just pushed the sharp objects away in their own little corner, and kept everything else on another, with the microphone in the centre of the mahogany table. Not even realizing the radio demon had left the room, the spider heard the bathroom door open and a hand snaked its way up from his ass to his shoulders. “Wouldn't it be comical if Val could hear you fucking and he wasn't getting paid for it?” 

This motherfucker... this demon knew exactly the things to say to get Angel further down the rabbit hole of whatever sin would be happening in this room, but they would be damned if he didn't shove the microphone into Alastor's hand immediately after that, surprise quickly turning into a dark hellish grin and the jazz music could now be heard in the background. 

“During this exchange, what would you like to be called, my effeminate fellow?” With a snap of his fingers, the jacket was gone and his shirt was half undone. Burgundy vest and slacks still on, but the gloves changed colour to pure black and sleeves rolled up, putting a finger under Angel's chin, their noses touched as he felt the heat from the fluffy porn star return rather quickly. 

“To be completely honest with ya,” Angel smirked, “gender role call kind of bounces around with me. Sometimes it's good boy yes sir, other times I'm the good girl letting all the guys use her holes as they please. Nowadays they call it being fluid, I'm pretty flexible.” they looked at him and ran a finger down his arm. 

Another finger snap, and the electric lights dimmed a bit more, making the candles stand out more. “What I mean to say, you've seen what I can do, what do you desire to be this encounter?” he ran a finger down their chest down to lightly cup their crotch, a gasp coming from the spider's lips. 

Angel was about to be confused until they realized the fluffy tits all of a sudden had some real volume to them... the smile not fading from Alastor's features and the hand lingering on their thigh. “Now let's say I wanted to be that good little slut who wanted all her holes filled, what exactly would that entail?” The question quickly answered by a new found feeling between their legs. 

It felt like the drugs were starting to kick in, and just in time for Alastor to start getting real handsy and Angel could definitely feel the change in sex organs based purely off how wet their panties now were...... “Oh, I see exactly what you mean now...” their skin felt so soft to the touch and the spider could not stop themselves from pulling the radio demon in for another kiss, which the other did not stop, in fact, it seemed like it was encouraged at this particular point in time. 

“I take it that's them kicking in...” pulling away with an ass grab and another snap of his fingers, Angel's clothes were neatly placed on the red velvet sofa. What replaced was a red clear satin robe, lined with feathers at the ends of the sleeves, hood, and bottom. Without the drugs in their system, it would seem much, but the feathers with the satin on them... they gathered the feathers on their sleeves close to their chest and embraced the feeling as Alastor chuckled. 

It took Angel a hot minute to get composed since it had been a while since this particular substance was in their system... the after affect of it was not something they were fond of... and with how particular it was depending on setting, it wasn't worth doing it with randos or by themselves. Opening their eyes, the scene that damn deer had set up had been....

Too perfect. He knew exactly what it did. “Oh... I see...” The candles sparkled, mesmerizing to their new drugged vision. “You knew exactly what this would do...”

For someone who disliked to be touched, this sure made that thought and feeling turn 180 for the radio demon in question. With a finger lingering under Angel's chin once more, the sensation of wanting to pull away completely died away and was instead replaced with the urge to grab, smack, and feel every part of the slutty spider's body. Which meant the substance did exactly what he remembered it doing. It was perfect for what he was using it for, and Angel seemed to be noticing exactly why he had set the place up why he did. 

“This substance isn't new to me...” he admitted bluntly, admiring just how bold Angel was being now that they knew they could, before he knew it, his vest was on the floor. “It's perfect for little old me.” And right there was when it hit Angel.

He had planned this. The entire time Angel Dust had been fidgety about every single interaction, those lingering touches weren't just them going sex crazed. But that also meant that there was an ulterior motive to all of this...

Probably something involving Val or the other Overlords, and why would they give all kinds of shit about that when the deer was pulling their hair, going in for another rough kiss which they just melted in. All their senses were heightened for the best of reasons, and ever sharp tooth to lip interaction felt electric.

“So I'll actually get to suck your dick, I take it.” the spider never forgets the times they'd offered and had been shut down. Any chance they have with Alastor, they'll fucking take it by the horns... or antlers if you will. 

The microphone reminded them that the conversation was being broadcast, and with yet another snap, the doors and windows were locked up. “Then I suggest you get to it then, dear.” he looked at the individual who immediately got down on their knees obediently. He knew this would be a lot more fun with that someone being even more obedient than he could have hoped for. 

Feeling his hand on the table, he realized what exactly he was close to: the bed, the table, the toys. The giant smile that Alastor is all too known for appeared as he definitely tapped the younger one with a crop, the first of his many choices that Angel Dust had given him to work with as they were just finishing up with the belt, pants dropping to the ground. Sure, he could totally snap his fingers and have everything removed, but at the same time, if the feminine whore wanted what Alastor had, he figured they'd work for it. 

A smirk appeared on the white fluffy spider. “Well I didn't choose those for them to sit on the table, did I?” 

With that, the radio demon chuckled. “We being mouthy, are we?” the comment earned the one on their knees a good ass slap with the crop, connection nice and crisp. 

“Oh fuck....” Angel Dust had forgotten how good that kind of shit feels on a good high, they felt their new found pussy absolutely sopping wet in no time flat with a few more of those kinds of slaps. Once the dark briefs were removed it was then they realized, dude be packin. And they had some idea that either he'd have straight deer dick, or something close to... but this was more on par with something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was fat, long, from a darker burgundy to a scarlet at the head, not uneven in anyway, but definitely some extra texture in there “ribbed for her pleasure” was all they could think of, but it fit better with a bad dragon toy, with the colour getting lighter on the tips of each section. Regardless, it was right in front of him, and they were going to enjoy trying to get that anywhere inside his mouth. Getting to suck something like this was a fucking treat and they damn well knew not to waste any opportunities. 

Once in, he remembered something else extremely delightful about the drug Alastor had chosen for them: they could shove that entire fat cock in there with no worries of gagging suddenly. Angel Dust suppressed it for the most part, but if anyone wanted a good throat fuck, Molly was the spider's friend that particular scene. It became obvious that was exactly what the deer had wanted the moment a hand was placed on the back of their head, grabbing what hair he could and started thrusting. Boy... did that ever feel incredible as the little fluffy slut moaned into it, drool dripping off the side of his mouth, his other hole making a mess on the floor. 

Alastor had complete control over the situation as moans filled the room, with the occasional slap from the crop. “Certainly like being my little slut, don't you?” He bit his lip as Angel made their throat tighten with every swallowing motion around the radio demon's cock. They nodded their head slightly to the question but it was all they could for a full minute while they just used their hands to keep themselves upright while enjoying ever second of the feeling of a dick in their throat. 

It all stopped abruptly, too soon Angel thought through a daze. They noticed a different item in the demon's hand. The other hand was used to pull the spider up, a loud moan in response to the hair pulling. “The drugs in me find that incredible...” laughing, they smirked at the wording of that.

“Knowing there is an underlying reason to this isn't exactly gonna stop me from letting you wreck me, know that.” They moaned into another rough, biting kiss that left both of them wanting much more, but Angel was trying to prepare for a long night of Alastor teasing the absolute FUCK out of them. 

“Good. Glad we both agree, now I think you and I both know that a little someone is making a mess. Thank fuck this isn't my space...” He laughed as he pushed the other on the bed and with a snap of his fingers, the spider was completely naked before him and everything was folded neatly on that same couch. 

“Gee, must be handy not having to do much work in that department...” Angel commented, already rubbing his hands and feet on the bedding, it felt soo good. 

“Now now,” Alastor was practically grinning from ear to ear with what he was getting to do... and broadcast... “Turn around, it's not quite time to fuck yet.” 

“As if you couldn't fuck me like this...” the spider teased, wiggling their ass in the air, feeling the smooth texture of the blanket on their face and hands. “This cunt you created is practically drooling for attention...”

The radio demon laughed, lined up his shot, and cane made a connection to that wiggling ass that had the other moaning and cursing, “What did we say about being mouthy? Feel bratty?” The cane didn't make any of the noises he liked, so it was quickly swapped for the paddle, which once it made a few light taps, he wound up for a good one and Angel made damn sure their ass was ready for the strike. 

“Oh... harder...” they moaned louder than they meant to and with that, Alastor got all up close and with his face right beside his spider friend, he was met with pure fuck me eyes. 

“Harder... did I hear that correctly Angel?” he asked, the paddle still lightly tapping the fluffy slut's ass.

The feelings were overwhelming, they moaned loudly into the blanket, “Please... Alastor...”

Something lit up in his brain as he went in hard, he didn't realize that his tools for torture would make the other absolutely begging... for more. He didn't use all his strength for obvious reasons, but the moaning coming from the spider with each smack made his dick twitch. A little more teasing and he'd get to work on that new pussy he created personally. 

Switching objects one last time, he let the two toned leather of the dragon's tongue give them a different sensation to let settle in to the skin below the fur. Angel had exactly zero complaints and was so dazed in the overwhelming pleasure they kept begging for more, harder, and kept talking about how their pussy ached for attention. 

“You really do like being a fun thing for my tools, don't you?” the radio demon said it into the microphone as Angel Dust moaned with the additional lashing. The mess they were making with their ass in the air was impressive, putting the tools down, with a final snap of his fingers, he kept his dress shirt and gloves on, but everything else was once again, neatly folded and he moved the spider on their back.

“Seeing as you're already making a fucking mess all over the bed, I assume that little thing wants to be stretched...” he rubbed the clit, making the individual below him shake. He leaned in for a kiss, which the spider gripped his back, leaving a trail of scratches down his back. Alastor made his way down, lightly grazing those sharp teeth along each nipple, then went back to teasing their pussy, moving his cock just outside of Angel's entrance. 

“Oh fuck me....” they rolled their eyes back, hands in hair. “Please just fuck me already...” they begged, realizing that that Alastor being an absolute tease was as much of a turn on as everything else he was doing. 

The radio demon chuckled. “Look at you, legs spread and begging for it...” he gave the pussy a few slaps. He teased the head slowly in, the fluffy spider grinding into it, and then in a single thrust, Angel Dust went from feeling extremely horny, to way way too full for their brain to fully comprehend the sheer size despite having it deep in his throat earlier. Normally one would start slow, but Alastor couldn't care less about this part as he fucked the demon under neath him into the mattress while they screamed, gripping the sheets and legs for good measure. 

The drugs were doing a great job at making this somewhat enjoyable for the deer, but the spider however, was enjoying every second as Alastor's name flew out of their lips ever few seconds or so, both of them completely forgetting where they were as the radio demon fucked them absolutely stupid, drooling and forgetting how to talk. 

Angel's orgasm was building slower than it normally would, but they were just enjoying being pounded into, until Alastor stopped and pulled out. All they could do was whine until he was flipped onto his stomach again, “Oh please...” 

“Now that...” He said smacking their ass as he put his dick back in, “... is a sound I like you making.” All of Angel's noises past this point were whimpers and whines and everything felt so good on their end. “Not often you whine like this...”

A good couple of good ass slaps and pulling Angel Dust's hair back, and the spider had cum to shaking orgasms multiple times and the radio demon seemed satisfied at the absolute mess before him. Sliding out, he caught the other off guard with another round left in him. 

“Oh fuck....” Panting, eyes rolling back, the spider's whole body shook, “Oh my... Alastor... it's so sensitive... please.. fuck...” 

“You gonna let me cum, or you gonna be a brat about that too.” He teased, he knew he was close and he just wanted to burn off as much of this as he could. 

At that comment, Angel whimpered as they came all over the cock inside of them and the bed, the squeeze making it a cake walk for Alastor to cum immediately after. Once he pulled out, the radio demon announced the end to his broadcast, thanking everyone for “staying tuned” and the microphone turned off. 

With everything seemingly done, the radio demon was prepared with towels and laughed. “Good thing you got a king... holy fuck...” the fur on them was absolutely drenched, hair a mess, they didn't know how sitting was going to fair... but they rubbed the towel taking care of the sweat and cum. “I think I need a shower though...” 

As they attempted to get up, they stumbled over to the bathroom, Alastor not too far behind. He wanted to see how coordinated, or uncoordinated the little slut was. 

After four solid attempts and the deer laughing at them, he went in with them, held their body still and let the water hit both of them. He also decided not to change Angel Dust's body back until they were both sober. “Pussy is a pain to clean, I'm all horny again....” they whimpered as they were dried with a snap of a finger and put to bed where Angel enjoyed the feeling of the sheets underneath. He would 100% regret it, but he let Angel Dust cuddle him until they both went to sleep, the high slowly wearing off. 

Now as for the four downstairs, Husker's radio gave him a warning before automatically tuning in. Once the moaning began, he spat his drink. “Come the fuck on Alastor!”


End file.
